Jugando a Seducirte
by Lunaykirin
Summary: AU. Cuando Fili, una estudiante universitaria en Gondor, recibe una caja con un misterioso regalo y descubre que no es sino un camisón de lencería enviado por su profesor Thorin Durin, decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Thorin x FEMALE Fili. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, Genderbender, AU.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jugando a Seducirte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fili sonrío aún con la barrita de caramelo y galleta entre sus labios, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la encimera de mármol naranja, desenvolviendo el lazo de seda dorada que ataba la preciosa caja envuelta en papel de regalo que tenia sobre la mesilla de su cocina. Lentamente dejó que el lazo cayera y posó sus manos sobre el papel de regalo para romperlo con cuidado, y cuando lo hizo se quedo bastante sorprendida con el regalo, o lo que ella suponía que contenía tal caja.

Era una caja de tamaño medio blanca, estrecha y elegante, con unas grandes letras doradas en el centro; inconfundibles. Una gran L y una gran S superpuestas una sobre la otra. Fili abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras abría la caja, que no era de otro lugar sino de Luthien's Secret, la tienda de lencería mas cara y exclusiva de toda la Tierra Media; no podía creer que alguien le estuviera regalando a ella algo de allí, cuyos precios serian exorbitantes. Con sumo cuidado y el pulso acelerado la rubia destapo la tapa, encontrándose con el papel de seda dorado que envolvía la prenda, y al retirarlo... ahí estaba.

Un camisón corto, bordado y transparente de color azul cielo que nada dejaba a la imaginación. Fili lo alzó para examinarlo, encontrándose con que además había incluido un conjunto de braga short de encaje a juego, igualmente azul celeste –increíble, pensó ella−. La chica termino de masticar la barrita de caramelo que estaba merendando y miró su nuevo regalo, el cual por cierto no sabia quien se lo había enviado, ya que el repartidor no había dejado remitente en la factura.

Ella sencillamente paso su mano por la suave seda, comprobando que a pesar de ser terriblemente obsceno y provocativo el camisón era hermoso, y casi se ruborizó al imaginarse con tal prenda puesta. El pecho estaba bordado con flores de encaje que transparentaban ligeramente, lo cual una vez puesto se notaria bastante; por no hablar de la falda, que era totalmente translucida… agradeció al misterioso admirador que le hubiera enviado el short, todo un detalle por su parte. Asintió para si misma mientras sopesaba si probárselo o no o si debía devolver el conjunto a la tienda, sacando todas las prendas de la caja, comprobando que igualmente el short era de seda.

Y entonces la vio. En la caja, en el fondo, había una pequeña tarjeta que ella se apresuró a coger para leerla, casi dejando caer lo que tenia en las manos en su precipitación. Los claros ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron de nuevo por la sorpresa ya por tercera vez esa tarde al leer la bendita tarjeta, que la dejó sin palabras, ya que conocía de sobra a quien la escribía; vaya que si lo conocía… era su profesor.

Fili la releyó aún sin creer lo que veía, atónita.

_Siempre he creído que el azul es tu color, te favorece bastante y dicho sea de paso, tras verte en mi camiseta para dormir, esto me pareció lo mas adecuado para regalarte; espero que te guste y lo uses tanto como a mi me gustaría que lo hicieras._

_Thorin Durin._

La chica se llevó la mano libre a la boca aún en shock, leyendo una y otra vez las palabras escritas por su profesor de Psicología Política en la Universidad de Minas Tirith, donde estudiaba. Pero lo que implicaba estaba demasiado claro, o su mente no dejaba de recrearse en ello _"…lo uses tanto como a mi me gustaría que lo hicieras…"_ decía… _"tanto como a mi me gustaría"_ enfatizó la rubia mentalmente. Fili trago saliva ahora si oficialmente ruborizándose fieramente, sujetando la tela con fuerza mientras imaginaba la escena de ella con ese camisón de seda caminando de manera sensual hacia Thorin, sentado sobre el sofá de su salón con una copa de Miruvor en la mano, sonriéndola.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus imaginaciones que su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando repentinamente un timbrazo sonó en su puerta, alertándola, haciendo que dejara caer la tarjeta al suelo y se llevara la mano al pecho para calmarse a si misma, suspirando. El timbre sonó de nuevo, así que Fili dejó sobre la encimera el camisón y el short y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver quien era. Al abrirla se quedó de piedra tanto como las Argonath que custodiaban Gondor, ahí estaba ella, petrificada; pues delante de sus ojos estaba el causante de sus dolores de cabeza diarios y nocturnos, Thorin Durin de Erebor, su temido profesor al cual por cierto debía ver a diario; al día siguiente a primera hora para mas énfasis.

La rubia trago saliva mientras intentaba encontrar la voz para preguntar el motivo de su visita, pero solo un hilo débil le salió cuando lo hizo finalmente.

−Profesor Durin… ¿qué hace aquí? –dudó la chica, nerviosa.

El dio una sonrisa picara, casi inocente, y Fili pudo recrearse en él. Con su cabello negro veteado en gris atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos azules claros brillando divertidos, sus pantalones oscuros y su chaqueta elegante era la perfecta imagen de la elegancia; y estaba allí parado en su puerta, mirándola como si sopesara decir algo o no.

−Creo que es un poco obvio, ¿no te parece? –y amplió su sonrisa hasta casi parecer que ahogaba una risa interna, haciendo que Fili frunciera el ceño al saber a que se refería−, ¿puedo pasar?

Fili abrió la boca para responder algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al no saber que responder a eso. ¿Quería que pasara? ahí estaba la cuestión… ni ella misma lo sabía. Thorin sin embargo seguía en su puerta esperando, y ella no tuvo corazón para echarlo a la calle, así que aun con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se hizo a un lado, haciendo un gesto con la mano para permitirle entrar.

−Si, claro por qué no, pase –dijo la rubia y él asintió sonriendo mas ampliamente, aunque ella no le viera, de espaldas a él ahora.

Fili cerró la puerta, girándose solo para encontrar que Thorin estaba apoyado en la pared entre la cocina –que no tenía puerta, pues era un apartamento pequeño con salón comedor compartido−, y el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba intensamente.

−Thorin, por cierto –dijo él, haciendo que ella se volviera para mirarle−, te dije el otro día que fuera del Campus soy solo Thorin, olvida lo de Profesor Durin, tutéame... ¿no me ves tan mayor, verdad?

Fili sonrió internamente, enternecida. Él tenía ciento sesenta y cinco –era humano, si, pero sangre enana corría por sus venas por línea de familia paterna, de ahí la longevidad−, mientras que ella solo tenia veinticuatro años, lo que hacía una diferencia de edades importante entre ambos. Sin embargo si lo pensaba detenidamente no era tan profunda, si se basaba la edad humana de Thorin, solo aparentaba unos cuarenta, y ella lo admiraba, sin más.

−Veo que has recibido mi regalo –dijo el moreno afirmando una obviedad, no preguntándolo.

Ella le miró incrédula, no sabiendo si reír o enfadarse, ¿eso estaba pasando realmente? Por la gracia de los Valar, que retorcidos eran los Dioses cuando querían… Fili se acercó con un gesto sarcástico, alzando una ceja, dudando del punto de todo aquello. Estaba claro que lo había recibido, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos posado en la encimera de la cocina hacia menos de diez segundos.

− ¿Si? –respondió finalmente para que él continuara.

Thorin asintió, mirándola divertido de nuevo.

− ¿Te ha gustado? –inquirió él con el rostro neutral, no mostró ni ansiedad ni curiosidad, sencillamente estaba sereno… como siempre.

Fili se cruzó de brazos entonces, sopesando la opción de o bien decir la verdad o por el contrario ser cortés y mentir para que él no se sintiera ofendido. Mentir no era una de sus premisas, por lo que la rubia decidió finalmente decir la verdad; de cualquier forma seguramente él terminaría sabiéndolo, ella era una pésima mentirosa, así que no tenía mucho sentido.

−No es algo que me compraría normalmente –confesó ella incapaz de mentirle justo ahora, cuando él la miraba de esa forma−, pero podría llegar a usarlo en alguna ocasión, si…. –y entonces la rubia hizo una pausa, clavando los ojos en él.

− ¿Si? –dijo Thorin, deseando saber el final de la frase.

Fili alzó la mirada, encontrando sus ojos azul grisáceo con los azules cielo de Thorin, y al encontrarse con esa mirada intensa y perturbadora la chica sintió que las piernas la flaquearían de no haber estado apoyada contra algo. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera sería un condicionante, que tomara la decisión que tomara ya no volvería a ser igual con él de ahora en adelante. Si respondía algo para salir de la situación todo se volvería terriblemente incomodo en la Universidad –cosa que ella jamás desearía−, y si decía la verdad sería sorprendentemente extraño que él correspondiera; pero prefería eso a lo primero, así que fue sincera por segunda vez y respondió a la apreciación de Thorin.

−Si se diera el caso de que tuviera con quien usarlo, ya que no veo la utilidad de… –pero se detuvo a si misma negando con la cabeza, sonriendo−, aunque de todas formas profesor… Thorin –se corrigió a si misma−, ni siquiera se por qué estoy confesando esto ahora, no sé porque me has regalado algo así en primer lugar.

Thorin entonces la miró sorprendido, solo alzando ligeramente las cejas y abriendo un poco mas los ojos antes de recuperar la compostura y negar con la cabeza, suspirando. Debió haberlo imaginado, definitivamente Fili era demasiado bien intencionada, no sospechó ni por un momento que pudiera gustarle en otro sentido que no fuera el meramente profesional, la relación alumna/profesor, pero se equivocaba de lleno y la pobre alma ignorante ni lo sabía.

−Y yo que pensaba que lo había dejado claro la otra tarde –sonrió Thorin finalmente, resignado−, debí ser demasiado sutil, en base a no aterrorizarte.

Pero al oír su frase fue Fili la sorprendida, ya que no esperaba tal respuesta. ¿Qué podía haber en él que pensara que la asustaría? a veces el profesor Durin era demasiado cerrado en si mismo, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que ella bebía los vientos por él, claro estaba ocultándolo –o eso creía−, ante todos, él específicamente… no entendía de qué hablaba ahora.

− ¿Aterrorizarme? –dudó ella confundida, al ver que no añadía explicación alguna.

Thorin entonces se adelantó, sonriendo un poco antes de detenerse frente a ella y mirarla fijamente en silencio, solo observándola desde arriba –era bastante más alto que ella, que apenas media un metro y sesenta, mientras que él sobrepasaba el metro noventa−, mientras alzaba lentamente una mano y la posaba en su mejilla lentamente, dándole la opción de alejarla de su rostro si lo deseaba; pero ella no lo hizo, y eso fue la señal que necesitó para seguir en esa dirección.

−No creo que muy a menudo estés yendo a las casas de tus profesores ¿me equivoco? –aclaró el moreno−, no quería que pensaras que estaba aprovechándome de ti, jamás pretendí hacerlo.

_La joven aún recordaba con vivida nitidez como habían llegado a esa situación._

_Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, y Fili corría todo lo que podía, sabía que tenía que llegar a la estación de metro, y estaba a punto de perderlo. Llovía desmesuradamente, y estaba empapada, pero a ella no le importaba, tenía prisa y no había traído paraguas. Debía coger ese tren._

_Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando un coche pasó a su lado y las ruedas del lado izquierdo se hundieron en un profundo charco, manchándola como si se hubiera dado una ducha completa de barro, de pies a cabeza. Fili parpadeó, con las pestañas empapadas de lodo, y se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiarlas, encontrándose con que de nuevo otro coche pasaba por delante de ella; solo que esta vez en vez de pasar se detuvo a su lado, bajando la ventanilla ahumada, confundiéndola._

_Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de su profesor de psicología política, mirándola desde el asiento del conductor de forma preocupada._

−_Sube –dijo−, te llevaré, estas empapada._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que a esa hora no había llegado la casera a su casa, y así se lo explicó a su profesor._

−_Ven a cambiarte a mi casa al menos –dijo el moreno, y ella frunció los labios pensativa, sopesandolo seriamente−, te daré algo caliente y un poco de ropa seca… hasta que puedas ir a tu casa._

_Y así comenzó todo, Thorin Durin la había llevado a su casa y le había dejado una sudadera amplia de deportes y unos pantalones de dormir, ella se había duchado y habían tomado un café juntos, y aunque no lo admitiera, había despertado en ella unas sensaciones de calidez que guardaría para ella para siempre, dado que no esperaba que eso se repitiera en mucho tiempo… tal vez nunca. Hablar con él sin la restricción de una aula era fascinante, era una persona mucho más abierta y sencilla de lo que parecía en su fachada para el mundo exterior._

−Lo sabía –asintió ella−, gracias… de nuevo, por lo de la ropa.

Thorin mostró de nuevo su pequeñísima sonrisa, moviendo el pulgar de la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla de ella, rozando su piel antes de continuar.

−No, ya me has dado mi regalo, no me agradezcas más algo que ya considero pagado – negó con la cabeza restando importancia al asunto.

Fili asintió de forma pensativa antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se comenzara a formar en su rostro.

−Entonces… ¿asumo que aceptar el camisón es la forma de balancear la deuda? –aventuró Fili divertida.

Thorin la miró unos segundos antes de romper a reír alegremente, como si hubiera un verdadero soplo de aire fresco que le llegaba desde alguna parte lejana en una habitación vacía y calurosa. Ella era genuinamente así, él lo había comprobado aquella tarde en su casa, no estaba fingiendo, y eso lo ataba todavía más a ella, su natural ingenuidad ante la vida.

−Por eso me atraes tanto Fi, eres sorprendente, para alguien tan joven… –dijo Thorin manteniendo la amplia sonrisa−, si esperas una respuesta sincera te diré que preferiría vértelo puesto y usándolo que aceptado y guardado en un armario enterrado bajo capas de pijamas de conejitos.

La rubia alzo una ceja manteniendo el rostro alegre, con la sonrisa reflejada en su cara al ver que él había reído gracias a ella, y se dio cuenta de que podía leerla como un libro. Puede que no tuviera pijamas de conejitos, pero si alguno de mariposas y margaritas; e incluso una camiseta con un alce, adorable por supuesto. La conocía más de lo que ella habría supuesto, y se alegró al descubrirlo.

− ¿Por qué supones que uso algo así? –sonrió ella tras una pequeña pausa.

Pero Thorin no cayó en la trampa de desviar la atención, realmente sabía que había dado en el clavo y quería ver como actuaba ella.

− ¿Me equivoco? –sonrió igualmente Thorin, insistiendo.

Finalmente Fili se rindió, pero no le pondría fácil obtener las respuestas que deseaba, tendría que luchar por ellas.

−Quizá –respondió ella crípticamente−, o tal vez... debas averiguarlo tu mismo.

− ¿Me está proponiendo algo, señorita O'Gorman? –dijo Thorin fingidamente escandalizado−, no tengo ninguna objeción, pero me preocupa su moralidad.

−Bueno profesor Durin ¿debo recordarle que usted fue quien me regaló a mí, su alumna, un conjunto de lencería? –contraatacó ella siguiéndole el juego, ambos sabían que fingido−, estamos a mano…

Thorin rió de nuevo, acariciando de nuevo la mejilla de la rubia y alzando la mano que le quedaba libre metió un mechón de rebelde cabello rubio y rizado detrás de la oreja de su alumna, que no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, sonriéndole aun con la alegría de la risa del moreno, a la que se había unido.

−Lo estamos –confirmo él finalmente.

Fili asintió y cerró los ojos esperando que él la besara, porque ya no tenía sentido seguir negándolo ni darle más rodeos, estaba deseando que pasara y él había estado bailando con esa idea desde que había cruzado esa puerta. No pasaron más de unos instantes antes de que la rubia sintiera que unas manos sorprendentemente calidas y firmes tomaron su rostro entre ellas hasta que noto un ligero toque de labios sobre los suyos; toque que dejo de serlo rápidamente para convertirse en algo más.

Thorin sonrió internamente al ver su reacción y la acercó más a él, posicionándose entre las piernas de ella y girando su suave rostro para poder profundizar el beso sin asustarla, cosa que hizo, rozando los labios de la joven con su lengua, y ella le permitió hacerlo, dejando que la besara un instante profundamente antes de separarse de ella y abrir los ojos, esperando, pero ella seguía aun con los ojos cerrados; casi suspirando anhelante.

− ¿Todo bien? –dudo él.

−No es lo que imaginaba para esta mañana –dijo Fili.

Finalmente la rubia abrió los ojos y le miró sonriendo lo justo para parecer decepcionada, nada mas lejos de la realidad; sin embargo el pareció no entender su faroleo y se alejó, asi que fue esta vez el turno de Fili de alzar las manos y rodear el cuello de su profesor con los brazos, rozando con sus labios los de él, que aun parecía ligeramente confundido, sin saber si avanzar o no, por lo que preguntó.

− ¿Quieres que…?

−No –dijo ella entre sus labios−, es lo que menos desearía que hicieras… Thorin.

Él sonrió por la mención de su nombre con ese tono firme y sin titubeos por vez primera, y la verdad fuera dicha, le pareció extremadamente sensual oírselo decir. Ahora más que nunca tuvo el deseo de ver el regalo que le había dado sobre el cuerpo de la joven, marcando sus curvas y mostrándole su piel blanca y calida

− ¿Lo usarías para mí? –inquirió Thorin, con un tono de petición en sus ojos azules.

Fili rió, asintiendo. Estaba comenzando a sentir el deseo de por una vez en su vida hacer una locura así, y verse observada en ese mismo instante por esos ojos azul pálido, intensos, la estaba devorando, como no iba a acceder a usarlo; casi podría jurar que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que él le hubiera pedido en ese preciso momento.

La joven se separó de él, dirigiéndose a donde estaba la prenda y tomándola entre sus manos se dirigió hacia el baño para cambiarse, pero repentinamente cambio de idea y decidió cambiarse ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró dándose ánimos, y después, sin más vacilación lo dejó un momento a su lado, lo justo para tomar el jersey que llevaba puesto y alzarlo sobre su cabeza, quitándoselo, rebelando a los atentos ojos azules un sujetador amarillo pálido con pequeños lunares blancos.

Sabiendo que estaba siendo observada detalladamente, hizo lo mismo con los shorts del pijama que llevaba en ese momento, bajándolos hasta las rodillas y dando un paso adelante para liberarse de ellos; quedándose en ropa interior, el sujetador amarillo y su braga a juego. Entonces, sin pensárselo más tomó el camisón de nuevo y se lo pasó por la cabeza y los brazos, vistiéndolo, alisándolo ligeramente para ver como quedaba sobre ella antes de alzar la mirada a Thorin, dubitativa.

− ¿Ridículo? –dudó ella.

−Esa no es la palabra que usaría para definirlo Fili –dijo Thorin.

La rubia alzó las cejas, sonriendo ligeramente con la comisura de los labios.

− ¿Entonces? –susurró ella.

Thorin cruzó lentamente la distancia entre ellos, y al llegar a su lado se detuvo observándola de abajo a arriba abajo antes de alzar la mano y rozar su brazo con los dedos, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara ligeramente antes de sentir un cosquilleo que la hizo estremecer de placer; y entonces el habló.

−Dejame mostrarte que es cierto ese refrán humano que dice que una imagen vale más que mil palabras –murmuró el moreno, acariciando su brazo un poco más−, no estoy bromeando, no lo haría con esto.

Ella sencillamente asintió; y ya no fueron necesarias las palabras.

Thorin la alzó en brazos repentinamente, caballerescamente, no pasionalmente; y anduvo con ella en brazos a lo largo del pasillo, abriendo la puerta que había a la izquierda de una pequeña patada, encontrándose con que era el baño. Esperaba el dormitorio, pero la vista de la habitación le dio a Thorin una repentina idea, así que entró y cerró la puerta tras de si con el pie, sin soltar a su alumna ni un instante. La besó sin más dilación y esta vez no fue ligero ni breve sino pasional y meticuloso, recorriendo la boca de ella pausadamente, saboreando cada milímetro, compartiendo el mismo aire.

Fili correspondió al beso inmediatamente, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba. Su olor, su sabor, su tacto, todo en él la embriagaba; tanto que no se dio cuenta de en que momento estaba dentro de la bañera.

− ¿Son curiosisas las casas de aquí, no crees? –dijo Thorin, aun con ella en brazos−, las bañeras en los baños están directamente talladas en la roca, como piscinas… siempre fluyendo y con el agua calida como manantial de montaña, siempre dispuestas para darse un baño. ¿Interesante, verdad?

−De hecho –respondió ella−, pero aunque me encantaría que me dieras una charla sobre la arquitectura de la Ciudad Blanca, preferiría que hicieras otras cosas…

Thorin estaba a punto de reír claramente viendo las intenciones de ella cuando un beso acalló sus labios, beso que él de nuevo correspondió apasionadamente.

El agua era calida tal como Thorin había señalado, y los cubría bastante. Thorin era alto y aun así el agua pasaba de su cintura, casi cubriéndole medio pecho, mientras que a ella aun firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos la había mojado totalmente, revelando mas carne de la que el pequeño camisón ya de por si mostraba. La tela, fina y sedosa se había adherido a su cuerpo, y la faldilla, abierta, flotaba sobre el agua dejando su cintura descubierta; haciendo que las manos de Thorin la recorrieran por espalda y abdomen sin restricción.

Cuando finalmente el moreno rompió el beso, Fili ya podía notar claramente el bulto en los pantalones del moreno, que estaba devorando su cuello entre besos y pequeños mordiscos suaves, haciendo que ella jadeara, pasando su lengua con cuidado sobre la mojada y deliciosa piel.

−Mahal… Fili, hacia tiempo que no tenía la necesidad que me has despertado ahora –dijo Thorin con voz repentinamente ronca−, necesito tomarte ya…

Ella no dijo nada, pero sintió un ardor recorrerla, uno que nada tenía que ver con el agua que la rodeaba, sin embargo Thorin no continuó.

− ¿Lo permites? –insistió él aún besando y lamiendo su cuello.

La joven sencillamente asintió, deseando que él continuara y aún así para Thorin no era suficiente.

−Quiero oírtelo decir Fili –ordenó el moreno, deteniendose−, pídemelo.

Fili entonces posó las manos sobre los hombros de él, aun vestido completamente, y le alejo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos antes de tomar una de las manos de el y conducirla hasta su clavícula, guiándolo con su mano para que bajara el tirante de su camisón y detener la mano de él sobre su pechó, bajando la tela que lo cubría y revelando la pálida piel cremosa bajo el agua oscura, y los rosados pezón y areola, duro ya este por su toque, Thorin rozó con su pulgar la suave piel bajo su mano, jugando un instante con el pezón antes de detenerse y mirarla; así que ella respondió.

−Hazló Thorin –dijo Fili−, quiero, deseo que lo hagas… por favor.

Y el moreno no dudo más. Acarició la espalda de Fili, soltando el sujetador que aún llevaba, y con la otra mano, que estaba entretenida apretando suavemente el pecho desnudo entre sus dedos, bajó por la cintura de la joven hasta detenerse en su entrepierna, acariciándola sobre la tela del mini short antes de sin titubeos coger el borde de la tela y bajarlo por sus caderas, desnudándola. Cuando volvió a subir con su mano rozando suavemente la piel por el muslo de la joven para rozar su coño y prepararla, la encontró empapada; y aun con el agua calida envolviéndolos, el calido flujo de la chica, caliente y espeso, resbaló por su índice y pulgar haciéndolo sonreír por saber que ella estaba tan dispuesta; aun pudiendo jurar que la joven estaba más inexplorada que una sacerdotisa de Khazad-dum.

Fili se ahogaba en placer. Thorin había metido la mano entre sus muslos mientras la besaba, y la estaba tocando ahí de unas formas que ella ni podía imaginar. Sus dedos la acariciaban con maestría, sacando sonidos ahogados de ella, que no sabia que hacer, solo movía las caderas más hacia él para intensificar la sensación. Él movía el índice rápido, lento, rápido… y mientras tanto su pulgar rozaba su entrada, notando que ella estaba tensa, por lo que introdujo el dedo corazón en el agujero, acariciándola por dentro entrándola suave, caliente como el infierno y apretada como ninguna otra con la que hubiera estado, confirmando la teoría que se había forjado sobre su pureza.

Finalmente tras unos largos minutos de agónica ansia y besos desesperados, Thorin encontró que podía introducir varios dedos en ella sin que se estremeciera de molestia, él lo notaba en su reticente movimiento de caderas; por lo que solo en ese momento se decidió a sacar la mano y desabrocharse los pantalones lo justo para bajárselos de un tirón junto con los boxers, como mejor pudo, sacando su polla dura y necesitada, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer recorrerle al rozar el agua calida su piel caliente.

Fili notó lo que él estaba haciendo, y se removió entre sus brazos para quedar de pie. Después, con la ayuda de Thorin le abrió la camisa de un tirón, y eso sacó una sonrisa de él, una breve y apasionada; pues antes de que ella pudiera decir nada él la alzó de las caderas y la penetro de una estocada, sacando un grito de sorpresa en ella, que se aferró a su espalda con las manos y a sus caderas con las piernas sin poder articular palabra.

Dolió más de lo que había previsto, las pollas de los enanos eran mucho mas gruesas que las de un humano, y Thorin tenía mucho de sus antepasados; sin embargo Fili no se arrepintió. Al cabo de unos instantes se acostumbró a sentirse llena, llena de él, y se movió ligeramente para indicarle que continuara. Thorin no se hizo esperar, y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, sintiendo más placer que en el mismo cielo, rodeado de agua caliente por fuera y rodeado del calor de ella por dentro, se sentía morir. La rubia no pudo más que dejarse llevar por él, moverse sobre su pecho acompasándose a sus caderas, y morir de placer.

Muchos minutos pasaron entre lo que Fili podía recordar lleno de besos, pequeños rasguños en su espalda, envestidas y jadeos desesperados rogando por que no acabara, que siguiera envistiendo mas y más en ella, como si fueran ya uno y hubieran hecho lo mismo sin cansarse infinidad de veces.

Thorin había encontrado el ángulo justo dentro de ella, ese punto que le estaba matando… y también a ella, lo notaba por sus contracciones… y ya no podía resistirlo más, tenía que terminar ya; pero sabía que no le daría tiempo a salir, por lo que sabiendo que pasaría se dejó llevar y se libero por completo dentro de su calido interior, ganándose un abrazo estrecho y apretado por parte de ella.

Finalmente salio de ella, que desfalleció ligeramente, tambaleándose, llevándose un rastro de sangre y semen al salir, así que la ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la bañera jugando con su largo cabello rubio antes de besarla de nuevo.

−¿Te gustó el regalo? –dijo Thorin suavemente.

Fili sonrió de lado, agotada.

−Creo que empezare a usar mas ropa de esta, si obtengo esta recompensa profesor Durin –bromeó ella.

Eso le sacó una pequeña risa a Thorin, que admitía internamente que lo que podía pasar con su alumna podía pasar de ser esto a algo mucho mas profundo, y la chica sin proponérselo se lo ponía en bandeja para que así fuera, se estaba enamorando de ella, y tenía la certeza.

−Conmigo –dijo él protectoramente, de forma enternecedora.

Fili asintió muy de acuerdo.

−Siempre contigo –dijo con una nueva sonrisa.

El camisón aún flotaba en el agua, pero a fin de cuentas ninguno le presto atención ya, era lo que menos importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este es el famoso camisón que lo empezó todo **_htt-p-:-/-es-.-tinypic-.-com-/-r-/-2vcc3rc-/-8 _(todo junto y sin los guiones)** la idea surgió gracias a mi hermano, por eso quiero agradecérselo, ya que sin él esto no existiría: D**

**La idea este AU me encanta, sobre todo porque es variado y no el mismo argumento que se suele utilizar (cafeterías y oficinas), pero yo creo que el tema de Profesor/Alumno/a no esta muy utilizado… y es oro puro, un diamante sin pulir a la espera de ser trabajado! :D**

**Creo que no hay mas que añadir… espero que os haya gustado, y si no que al menos os haya satisfecho el lemon, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión en un review; criticas o ideas son bienvenidas!**

**Besitos!**


End file.
